Users of various institutions, and networks associated with those institutions, can be susceptible to intrusions in a number of ways. Entities may contact or attempt to retrieve information from a remote device owned by the user in order to access that user's account with the various institutions. For example, an entity seeking to misappropriate a user's account may contact that user's mobile device by phone, email, SMS, or any other means in an attempt to elicit information from the user in order to access the user's account. In addition, such entities may attempt to improperly access and control the remote device in an attempt to access the user's account through the remote device. For example, the user may have an application installed on his mobile phone that allows the user to connect to a system associated with an institution. The connection between the remote device and the institution via the application may be a target for an entity that seeks to misappropriate the user's account with that institution.
Various names for these intrusion activities exist, including “phishing,” “wishing,” “pharming,” “smishing,” similar threats via social media, etc., as well as improperly obtaining the user's remote device and attempting to access the user's account. In addition, upon becoming aware of a general threat that may affect the user, the institution may reactively notify the user of the general threat, for example, by sending the user an SMS or email detailing the general threat. As another example, the institution may reactively notify the user of an actual intrusion against the user that already occurred.